A new start?
by EquilibriumChaos
Summary: Sebastian was terribly injured, Claude is the only one around to help. That doesn't mean he will, but what will happen when he does? Who hurt Sebastian, and is he still in harms way? Why is Claude butting in and why is he getting over protective? Sorry sucky summary. please read its my first fan fiction, and I would love some feed back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is a short author's note. This is my first fan fiction so please be kind, I'm not really used to the website yet so this may be a bit messy. Please tell me what you think so far, I would love some feed back and tell me whether or not to continue. I just had an idea and I would like to know if its worth writing about. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was a cold winter night, cold enough for a human to get ill and die, but not for a demon . It appeared to be a normal night. As a certain golden eyed demon made his may to the back of the estate. On his nightly patrol while his human master slumbered. Often finding himself pondering of ways to best his rival. Sebastian Michaelis ,a very powerful young demon, who for obvious reasons has no friends. Rumors were that he never got along with other demons, and those rumors stand true. Little is know about him. Which made it hard to think of anything weakness that he could use against him. Other then a love for cats and his young master. He stood invincible.

Claude made his way through the garden. Near the woods, checking that a certain crow demon was not hiding. Waiting for a chance to strike. He was just about finished with he patrol when a strong sent of blood reached his nose though the chilling breeze. It smelled of demon blood, but also something else, someone familiar. The curious spider demon fallowed then sent of blood, to where ever it grew the strongest. Coming to a clearing where the intoxicating sent appeared to be coming from Claude gasped at the sight before his eyes. Lying a few feet ahead of him was Sebatian Michealis. Blood coming from various wounds, the smell of blood, sweat, and tears made the spider cringe. It was horrible, the state the other demon was in, so bad in fact Claude felt pity. Who ever done this must have been a demon, if not they were something that should be considered far worse. It wasn't too soon Claude noticed the most horrifying thing of all. Sebastain had bruises, bites, most likely unwanted imprints of hands apon his pale figure. Stepping closer, Claude saw all the proof he needed to approve his suspicion. The poor demon was in fact raped. He could tell by the tears still falling from the crimson eyed demons face and the lack of clothing, or any clothing at all. Claude didn't even want to look at the damage done to the lower half of the demon, for clearly it was enough to make him was stumped on what his cores of action should be. Should he help the pitiful demon, or should he leave him here out in the cold to fend for himself. The past was not in the crows favor. He was nascence, rash, and clearly someone he wanted out of the way, but that didn't explain why Claude was picking the demon up, cradling him to his chest, and keeping a firm grip on the whining demon now in his arms, clearly not wanting to be used as a toy once again to night. Claude noticed the youths eyes were shut, chances are he doesn't wish to see the person he is now at the mercy of. Claude loosened his grip on the crow, who clearly was in too much pain to bare. He was still bleeding, and now holding the smaller demon, Claude can clearly see then cum in between the crows thighs.

He needed to bring the suffering demon back to the Trancy manor, and get him aid without his master finding out. That would be easy, the only problem that comes to mind is getting Sebastain to trust him, enough to treat his wounds at least. Though seeing the state the demon was in now, there was no way he would be able to struggle, let alone pick a fight. Very soon the whimpering demon would lose his weak grip on conciseness considering blood loss. His wounds will be clean and bandaged within the hour, if the damage is not as bad as it seems. Making his way back into the manor Claude gathered what he needed to help the smaller.

Claude lied Sebastain down on his bed, being in his sleeping chambers made things easier to help the younger. Sebastain was already out cold, with a very high fever. Claude knew he had to work quickly, grabbing a wet rag and bowl of water the spider demon began cleaning the crow's wounds, he was stunned. The wounds were far worse then he imagined. Who ever did this really must have not liked the young demon, and he hasn't even began cleaning the wounds on the lower half of the demon, but already signs of a black eye, busted lip, and a lot of bruises. Soon as the wounds of the upper half of the crow demon's wounds were clean Claude moved lower, knowing that's were the most damage would be, also knowing when Sebastian awake things will be very awkward between the two. As Claude cleaned the crow he grow more horrified, who ever done this abused the poor demon far more then any other demon would have. Clearly they were doing everything they could to hurt the younger for his wounds are great. His rear entrance looked as it a sharp blade was shoved into it repeatedly, then to use the smaller to as the monster pleaded was horrible. Who ever done this was heartless.

Sooner or later the young demon was cleaned and bandaged. His wounds were not healing as fast as they should, no ordinary weapon could cause a demon's healing process to slow down, unless Sebastian was also drugged as well. Claude felt many emotions at the moment. Anger, someone was powerful enough to beat Sebastian when he could not. Loathing, who ever did this to the younger demon was a monster with no mercy. Even demons knew when to use mercy. Lastly pity, no matter what Sebastian might have done in the past he didn't dissever this. No one ever dissevers something so vile, sick, and painful. Claude tried his best to think of ways to get Sebastian to trust him, at least for the time being. He was in no shape to care for himself. He could call the demon's young master, but that would mean his own master would get involved. As Claude thought things though the smaller demon began to stir, letting out a soft whine as he tried to sit up, despite the pain he was in. Claude rushed to his side, covering his body with a blanket, as he made the crow demon lie back down on his back. Clearly Sebastian was confused, not that anyone could blame him, but the pain weighted out the though.

''Stay down, your wounds are not yet healed enough for any sudden movements.'' Claude said as he grabbed a glass of water '' I want you to drink as much as you can, it will help with your fever.'' Sebastian looked at Claude, clearly confused on why the other demon was trying to help him, but he was in no state to decline as Claude gently lifted his head, holding the glass to his lip to drink. Sebastian drank the water with no arguments. Finishing it all in little to no time at all. Claude was surprised he was able to drink it all. He must have been thirsty.

'' How do you feel?'' Claude asked the crow demon, lying his head back down on the pillow beneath him. His only reply was in a weak, shattered voice ''Sorry, but you shouldn't be helping me...''

* * *

** SOOOO? Tell me what you think, and sorry it is really short. Also sorry if they seem a bit ooc, as I stated before first fan fiction. Please review and tell me what you think. Worth continuing, just stop now and delete this, or am I being stupid? Just be truthful, I don't hate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its me again, so I am continuing. I'll post a chapter as often as I can, but it maybe a bit slow with updates because I recently started my first year of high school. So wish me luck and enjoy the second chapter :3**

* * *

Claude didn't know what to say. Was Sebastian still in danger and he didn't notice and the wayward crow just didn't want him involve or was he to full of himself to accept help. Ether way Claude was un-amused.

''I don't believe your in any state to not be cared for Michaelis . You should be grateful I was near by or you would still be in that forest clearing dealing with the damage inflicted upon your body by yourself. I didn't -'' Claude shut his mouth seeing how the younger demon was close to tears. Did his words come on to hard? He didn't mean to hurt the youngers feelings, or maybe he was just in pain.''Michaelis?'' No response from weeping demon. Now Claude felt bad.

''I apologize if I seem a bit harsh, but you must understand that under the Secom stance are master are under and recent actions in the past, helping you was a very-'' Claude was interrupted by a sob, looking down at Sebastian he could tell this is not the time to be nagging the suffering crow about being grateful. Claude sat at the edge of the bed near Sebastian's waist and leaned forward a little and wiped away the crow's tears. ''Are you in pain?'' Just a nod. The attack from before must have token everything out of him, its not surprising that it did.

Claude didn't know what to do but change his position and hold the crow close, cradling him as he cried into his chest. He didn't know why he though of doing this and not finding something else, but all he had was a nagging feeling that Sebastian wasn't in physical pain, but emotional instead. It made himself feel weak, not being able to offer more then a shoulder to cry on, even if that is all it seemed he needed. Why hadn't Claude heard Sebastian was in trouble? Was he too deep in though to notice anyone near the manor? Some job he did, if he was better at patrolling he could have prevented any of this from happing. Claude thought as he rubbed Sebastian's back lightly. Poor demon was sobbing. Maybe if he had his revenge on who ever brutalized him he would feel better, but did he even know who did it? He could ask but should he? Sebastian might not want to talk about it. It would be best if he did. Getting it off his chest should help.

Wait what was Claude thinking? Why was he thinking of ways to help the crow? He didn't care did he? He couldn't, no one ever made him care for them. Not even is his own master. He must have been thinking to hard about this, giving that fact Sebastian was curled up agents his chest wrapped in the blanket, might be the cause of his mind wondering of ways to make him better. The sooner he was well the sooner he could leave, but would that be safe? There is always a chance his attacker was not done with him yet. Could he really be so cold to have what happen to night be repeated to the crow who obviously was damaged enough as it is? Anymore damage physical and emotional would cause the demon to lose his mind. Demons maybe powerful but that doesn't mean they don't treed on a thin line of sane and insane, and this could cause the poor crow to cross this line. Giving how powerful he is, that would be very dangerous for everyone.

''Michaelis?'' Claude said genially, looking down at the demon who just calmed down a bit. Those once sobs are just a few tears ever now and again. ''Do you feel any better?'' Just a nod in return, like before. ''Do you want to talk about what happened, it could-'' Claude stopped as Sebastian shook his head no.

Sebastian honestly didn't know how to deal with the situation he was in right now. His body was extremely sore from his unpleasant encounter. Even though he knew very much who brutalized him, he wasn't going to drag Claude into this. Helping him was far to much that the spider demon did all ready. Claude really didn't need to help him in the first place. Claude hated him, did he not? To help him was abnormal. Seems as if everyone has a slight change in personality as of late. If only he wasn't so foolish he could have avoided the forced activities that took place tonight. Maybe if he wasn't so weak he could have defended himself. He didn't even deserve to be called a demon.

''So pathetic...''

* * *

**Ok so reason why I'm continuing is because I got a review saying to, and my brother told me not to stop writing because it was interesting. (supposedly). THANK YOU 'THE RAVENS SHADOW' I hope this little chapter was ok. I written it for you for reviewing, thank you so much! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with a new chapter. I think I should tell some triggers, this is in a hurt and comfort category for a reason. This story will have victim blaming, as in the victim tends to feel that what happens was there fault and others as well *cough**cough* Sebastian's attacker*cough*. I guess this could also go in a category as mystery because (spoiler) Claude will being trying to find out who hurt Sebastian. Also I'm not sure if I should add Ciel and Alois but I guess we'll see what happens.**

* * *

He wasn't referring to him, he would have said 'your' not 'so'. He couldn't be referring to himself, could he? No Sebastian was always so full of himself. He maybe thinking of something.

Claude took a chance and asked, Sebastian just looked away, he was referring to himself but he wasn't going to admit that. Especially not to Claude of all people. He couldn't allow himself to trust another demon. Apically not this one, who as the crow just noticed was cradling him, and he also recalled the lack of clothing. With all this coming to mind suddenly the crow demon pushed himself away from Claude. Even if, as an embarrassing as it sounds, he was comfortable.

Surprised by the sudden action, Claude looked right past it. Considering what has happened it was reasonable the youth didn't wish to be touch, apically when the only thing covering him was a spare blanket. Sebastian wrapped himself in the blanket, ignoring the burning feeling from sore muscles. He shook a bit, facing away from the worried spider demon. Honestly Sebastian didn't want to talk about what happened. How he was weak, pathetic, spineless, and the list that goes on and on. How was he suppose to look the older demon in the eyes? Demons weren't suppose to be taken advantage of, they weren't suppose to be submissive, only to their permanent mate was the occupation. Not only was he taken advantage of but he need to be cared for by another demon. How could he even show his face in hell again? He was a disgrace to all demons. He used to be so powerful, cunning, swift, and desired by many. Now he was nothing more then a pathetic excuse for a demon.

The older demon was now worried. Sebastian may not relies it, but he was mumbling about himself, lightly, speaking softly. No human would hear the harsh words coming out of the crows mouth, but Claude wasn't a human. He could hear the negative things Sebastian said. It pained the older demon to see the younger blaming himself for something that happened agents his will. The spider demon knew he couldn't just sit by and let the younger beat himself up for something that he had no say in.

''Michaelis look at me.'' No response from the other demon. He just tightened the grip on the blanket, but the elder wasn't having any other this. Claude was willing to put the past aside and live in the present. Witch is was the younger needed to do as well. Claude wasted no time pulling the younger closer and turning him around so they were facing one another. ''Listen to me when I speak to you Michaelis. This behavior is unacceptable. You cannot cower away from this, and I am not letting you blame yourself.'' Sebastian was drawn back, what on earth was Claude trying to do? He really couldn't care. Not for him, anyone but him. He opened his mouth to speak just to be hushed. ''I think it would be wise to tell me what happened Michaelis. Already its eating you alive, you cannot go on like this.''

Sebastian hung his head low in shame. Could he really bring himself to tell Claude? He didn't want to talk about who this to him, all h wanted to do was forget. Claude had a point though, he couldn't keep it bottled up, but he couldn't just tell Claude. This whole act of kindness didn't make sense. This must be a trick, to use his weakness agents him, that had to be it, all there was to it. Claude didn't care. This way just a way to out best him. Well Sebastian wasn't going to fall for it. He just couldn't. He already learned his lesson, he trusted someone he though would never truly harm him and now he was weak and at the mercy of his rival. There is a nagging feeling though. Some part of him wanted to trust the spider demon. For no reason. Maybe it was because the older demon went out of his way to help him in his time of need? Or maybe because he knew he truly needs help.

Claude was now frustrated. He has been repeating the youngers demons name for a few minutes now, the younger is just un-responsive and its really irritating him. ''Michaelis! Damn it Sebastian look at me!'' Claude paused, looking at the shock in the face of the younger as he looked up at the spider. That was the first time he referred to him as Sebastian. It was a shock even to the spider, never has he though of referring to the crow as the name given to him by his master, and Sebastian was speechless. Obviously he is mulling this whole situation over. Claude knew gaining the youths trust was the only way to help him, he though it was going to be hard, it maybe be later when the crows mind is a tad calmer,, but for now he seemed to ease up a bit.

''Do you really want to know what happened?'' murmured the crow demon.

* * *

** I hope this was ok. I was kind side tracked with all the work I have this week, and sorry its so short but school takes a lot out of a person , and i'll most likely I will post something on the week ends while I work on the story its self during the week. Also I'm so happy people like this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Well till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here a warning this chapter contains angst, it doesn't going into detail of what happened but you get the point of what happened to Sebastian.**

* * *

Sebastian looked up at Claude, every fiber in his body told him not to say a word and just try to forget. Yet here he was offering to tell Claude just how he ended up...'hurt'. Claude rested a hand lightly on Sebastian's shoulder ''Tell me only what you wish too. I'm not going to force you to do anything.'' The spider knew he had to ensure he could be trusted at the moment. Sebastian was still unsure, but swallowed all fears and spoke lowly, much like a hushed whisper.

''I was out looking for him, he told me that he needed to speak with me. Said it was important, I trusted him, I had no reason not to. We were a couple for a few years now, even if it was an off and on relationship. My first thoughts were that he wanted to get back together, but I had different intentions. I wanted to end our relationship completely.'' Sebastian tighten the grip on the blanket as he recalled the memories. ''I was just so sick of his abuse. All the beatings every time I seen him. Even if it was just a few blows every now and again, and his cruel words towards me. I just couldn't take it. He was clearly unhappy with me, and I with him.'' Claude was drawn back a bit. Starting to guess why this has happened to the little crow. '' I told him we were though for good, and he didn't take it to well. He got possessive, saying that if he couldn't have me no one could, and that he would kill me before he would allow me to be with another. I didn't believe him at first but when I tried to leave he striked me down from behind.'' Claude pulled Sebastian into a hug seeing the younger demon in distress.''You don't need to say anything you don't want to-'' Claude said before Sebastian interrupted '' I know, but I want too tell you.'' Sebastian lightly returned Claude's slight sign of affection. '' Do you mind if I do?''

Claude rubbed Sebastian's back. '' Tell me all you want. I will tell not a single soul.'' Sebastian looks at Claude ''You promise?'' Claude responded ''I swear, you can trust me.'' The crow rested his head a little on the spider's shoulder. '' Can I tell you the rest later? I don't want to relive such horrible memories so soon. Especially when he-he'' Sebastian choked on his words, un-willing say what re-entered his mind. Gripping Claude tighter, Sebastian looked down, shrouding his eyes with his hair. '' Its ok Sebastian. As I said before, tell me all that you please. If you wish to save the pained memories for another time, the do so. I will not look down upon you for it.'' Claude stated. Sebastian just looked at him. ''I, I think I should return back to my master's manor, I don't belong here.'' Claude shook his head '' You should just rest I'll take you back soon.''Sebastian looked at him with a confused excretion '' Why would you do that?'' he asked. ''I wont allow you to go out know you could get hurt once more, I myself will make sure you return with no further injury.'' Sebastian pouted a little, crossing his arms, sadly looking as if he was snuggling into the blanket. Like an innocent child. '' I can take care of myself, and I am more then capable to return to the Phantomhive manor on my own.'' The crow hissed. Claude smirked ''Not with out clothing.''

Sebastian felt his face burn a deep shade of red. Claude masked the emotions of enjoyment on his face seeing the younger demon, know for being so proud, embarrassed. Suddenly the spider found himself off the bed and on the floor from a rough push ''Pervert!'' yelled the crow gripping the blanket tightly up to his neck. Claude groaned as he sat up ''You been nude this whole time and it only bothers you now? You wore no cloths when I found and treated your wounds as well clean them. There is not one part of your body I did not see Sebastian. There is no need to be so brash. I don't mean to seem perverted, but I apologize if it seem as if I assaulted you in any way, but you must understand my actions were out of my best intentions.'' Sebastian just looked down at Claude. He felt humiliated now, along with confused, insecurity, and self loathing. It showed in his eyes, he felt some what hurt as well. Tonight was just not his night. '' Speak of this night to no one or I will rip your throat out Faustus.'' The crow hissed. Claude stood, brushing off and straitening up his uniform and spoke with a stern voice ''I did not plan on speaking of this, but gratitude would be greatly appreciated considering I went out my way for you. The least you could do is trust me to an extent.'' No response from the crow but a pout. Witch on his part was a tad un-fair, Claude did help him in his greatest time of need, but considering what happened he wasn't going to trust ant one so lightly. Maybe in do time, but not today.

Sebastian sighed, he knew if he picked a fight, even a verbal one, he would lose. He was just as he though before weak. He lied back wordlessly and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't want to be awake anymore. He just wanted to sleep and forget, its true demons don't need much sleep, but other demons can suck it. Sleep was amazing, like an escape from reality, a luxury that he loved to engulf in. Hoping Claude will fallow though what he said before and help him back to the manor before his master awoke. Though if he explained what happened his master would understand. Ciel was a lot nicer then all his other masters. Ciel wasn't as insane and blood thirsty as the other humans he had served. Ciel still very much had a heart, even if Sebastian is a demon. Ciel sees reason, most of the time.

Claude watched the younger demon drift off to sleep. He would have to get Sebastian back to the Phantomhive manor soon. Maybe it would be best to carry him while he slept. Its hard to say for sure on what his next cores of action should be, but he knew it would be in favor of the crow. Sitting at the edge of the bed Claude sighed to himself. ''What am I do now...''

* * *

** Ok so I hope this was ok. leave reviews and tell me what you think. I would love to know. Also thank you Kitana Lunara after chatting with you I had some great ideas for what could happen later on in this story. If you want I'll run some by you and you can tell me hat you think. Well till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

As the night carried on Claude decided it would be best to carry Sebastian back to the Phantomhive estate while he slumbered. Carefully the spider demon wrapped the crow up in the blanket he was currently nestled in. Smiling to himself seeing Sebastian was holding on tightly to the pillow he token captive earlier, soon after he fell asleep. Claude gently lifted Sebastian, and headed out. Claude kept Sebastian close to his chest the whole run to the Phantomhive manor. Realizing when he was way to the manor Sebastian still had his pillow, he would be laughing right now, seeing how childish the crow demon looked. He could remind the crow next time he see him to return the pillow and blanket, there is no way he is going to risk losing a hand trying to get a pillow back from a sleeping demon. Who would want to lose a limb like that? There is no way he would do something so stupid, maybe a child would do something so dumb and life threating, but Claude wasn't going to be made a laughingstock throughout all of hell for a pillow. Though he did know a few who would try something so reckless. Sebastian being one of them, just to show off.

Claude stopped at some point, trying to keep steady as Sebastian stirred. ''Claude?'' the wary demon groaned, still very tried. Claude looked down at him. ''Yes Sebastian?''

''Where are we? Are you-'' the crow stared, ''I am half way to the Phantomhive manor. Yes I am carrying you. It is best you just continue to rest. Your body is not functioning as it should and your healing process seems to have slowed down.''

Claude's only reply was the crow pulling the blanket up to his nose. 'Must be feeling chilly.' Claude though to himself. He stayed in the spot he was currently at for a bit, till the young demon was once again sound asleep. Gazing around, Claude made sure no one was about. Humans pose no real threat, but who ever harmed the young demon sure did.

Claude tightened his grip around the younger demon. He wanted to know so badly who hurt Sebastian in such a way. Who would do something so vile, even in the eyes of a demon. Claude was a tad happy Sebastian said he would tell him who done this, but that wasn't know. He swore, if Sebastian was to intimated to take vengeance for himself, the he would take it upon himself to make sure this monster got what he disserved. At least he knew that Sebastian wants nothing to do with this person. As he stated before he was attempting to end whatever relationship he had with this man completely. Even though it back fired horribly. Sebastian wanted that monster out of his life, and for some odd reason Claude was ready to make sure those wishes came true.

Soon the spider demon was on the move again, a pair of hatful eyes watching from near by. Oh he didn't like this one bit. That revolting spider holding, touching, cradling in his arms what wasn't his. That pathetic crow belonged to him and no one else. No even that brat of a master. He was going to make sure the crow knew who he belonged too, even if he had to force his will onto the crow every night. Just like a dog. He will train the crow to listen to his every command, no matter how painful or demeaning. Sebastian was his and his only and he wasn't about to let some want to be hero give the crow any hope from escaping him. Smiling he formulated a plan to take back what was his and keep it for good. Sebastian will only know his touches, by force or out of his free will, but no one will be aloud to fondle the young demon but him. Sebastian was a small exception compared to all the other sickening demons of the world, and he didn't plan on losing something he worked so hard to demean and break for power so easily. Now Sebastian has a idea of where his rightful place is, and oh he planned to make the prideful demon beg on his knees to be forgiven, just for letting that spider be in his presence. The older demon wasn't worthy of being near his little song bird. The crows cries, and pleas for the pain to stop was like music to his ears. Beating the crow was always the best way to hear that sweet sound, but verbal abuse worked just as well sometime. It brought joy to his heart thinking of all the times he left the crow broken and bleeding just to have it crawl back for forgiveness soon after.

Claude hurried to the Phantomhive estate soon arriving in little to no time at all. Though he wished Sebastian wasn't clawing into him right now. Poor thing had a nightmare, it only smoothed over a few minutes ago.

Sneaking inside the manor was easy considering the demon who would normally be on watch was cradled in his arms. Finding the younger demon's room was just as easy, for all he did was fallow the sent of the demon to where it grew the strongest. Claude lied down Sebastian gently onto his bed, allowing him to keep the blanket and pillow for the time being. Carful not to mess up any of the bandages. Claude tucked the smaller demon in, making him comfortable. Just as he was about to leave he turned to the door, shocked to see someone he didn't expect to be up and about at this late at night.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive was staring straight into Claude's golden eyes from the door way of Sebastian's quarters.

* * *

** Sorry this was short, but I had somewhat of a hard time writing this chapter. oh well I hope it was ok, till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Claude was speechless. Ciel shouldn't be up at one in the mourning. What was he suppose to say? ' I apologize for sneaking in your mansion and laying your demon butler in bed to rest because he was brutally violated in ways that he may not want you to know.' That wouldn't be the best thing to say considering he doesn't know if Sebastian would even want his master to know. ''What did you do to him!?'' Ciel yelled, obviously worried. His royal blue eyes wide in horror seeing the condition his contracted demon was in. The spider sighed. He had to tell Sebastian's master something, even if it was agents Sebastian's wishes.

''I do apologize for this disturbance, but I assure you I did not harm your butler. When he wakes, he can confirm that what I am saying is the true.'' Claude said,'' I was the one who found him in a critical state and he was in need of medical attention.''

''Why should I believe you? Your a demon as well. You could be lying! Was this an order from your master because now he has gone too far!'' Obviously the young Earl didn't believe a word he said. Witch was probably a smart thing, but not in this case when he was telling the truth.''Please lower your voice, I understand your confused and angered, but I assure you I did nothing to harm Sebastian, and my master has nothing to do with this. He has been asleep this whole time back at the Trancy manor.'' Claude started '' If you would allow me. I will tell you what happened to Sebastian.'' Ciel was a little drawn back. This was the first time he ever heard the Trancy butler refer to his butler as 'Sebastian' and not 'Michaelis'. This must be serous, the young Earl though. ''Fine'' Ciel said, tightening the grip candle holder '' Explain what happened to Sebastian in my study, I want you far away from my butler.''Ciel said as he turned and headed for his study. Claude fallowed close behind, sighing to himself. The spider really hoped Ciel didn't mean that. Sebastian could still be in danger. It doesn't calm his nerves knowing Sebastian's ex was possessive. If he couldn't be any where near Sebastian he couldn't protect him. Even if Sebastian didn't want to be protected. He wasn't going to stand by and let Sebastian be violated again.

Once in the study Ciel sat down at his desk. ''Well what happened to my butler?''

Claude let out a sigh ''Please try to understand that he may or may not want you to know what has happened. Sebastian was meeting someone, a lover, or in this case ex-lover. When he refused to resume the relationship him and this person was in. That person got possessive and raped him. I was on my nightly patrol when I found Sebastian. I toke him back to the Trancy manor to get the medical attention he desperately needed. When he regained conciseness he shared with me most of what happened before resting once again, since he was keen on returning here I took it upon myself to bring him back as he slept.''

Ciel was shocked. He would have never thought Sebastian would have been hurt in such a way. Sebastian was there for him when he needed it, he cant be sure if Claude it telling the truth or lying. Ether way he wasn't risking Sebastian getting hurt. He couldn't be sure if Claude was lying or not, but he would have Sebastian tell him when he was a bit worried. Many emotions crossed the young Earls face. ''You can return to the Trancy manor now, and tell Alois... He is invited to the Phantomhive manor for a chess game and tea tomorrow at three, and don't be late.'' Ciel stated sternly.

''Once again I apologize for this interruption, I will take my leave now.'' Claude said as he bowed before returning to the Trancy manor, still very worried about the crow demon.

Ciel returned to bed, his mind focused on the state his butler was in. If Claude was near by...why didn't he stop who ever hurt Sebastian? Or was he really the one who hurt Sebastian. Sebastian never mentioned a lover, then again he really never asked id the demon had a love life. He just assumed Sebastian didn't care much for such things. There was no denying Sebastian was raped, it was obvious. The bruises, bandages, and flushed look on his face was proof enough, but was he scarred for life? Was it even possible for a demons get scarred for life? Seems highly impossible, but something tells him Sebastian could very much be the first.

Sebastian sadly was not having pleasant dreams. His nightmares were haunted by the eyes of his ex-lover shinning looming over him in the dark. His body in the most pain he has ever been in. A foul taste in his mouth mixed with blood. It made his stomach turn. He wanted to scream out for help, but his screams were hushed by a pair of lips brutally pressing agents his own. It appeared tonight he was just not going to rest as easy as he did in the past. Sleep is a luxury that now was torture too the young demon. It strike a bit of fear with in the younger demon. It was the first time he ever slept with someone of the same gender and it proved to be the most painful thing that has ever happened to him. The laughter echoed in his ears. He was just as weak as he was often told. What was he to do? Should he just carry on? Try to move on and get better or should beg to be token back? Would he be token back? No, question is, should he really go back to the man who always hurt him? Even if it was the best, and lest abusive relationship he has ever been in. Would that be the best thing? It was hard to think as a blood curtailing scream escaped his lips.

* * *

** All done with this chapter. Hope it was good. Tell me what you think. till next time see yah.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was three in the mourning and Ciel still couldn't sleep after seeing the state Sebastian was in. Though he may not show it, he did care about his butler. If it wasn't for Sebastian he wouldn't be where he is today. Maybe if he just checked on him and see he was fine he could rest easy. The young Earl climbed out of bed grabbing a candle stick. Lighting it as he made his way to the servant courters. Upon enter his butler's room, he could already see Sebastian wasn't resting easy. Ciel shut the door softly as he approached the sleeping demon, who was currently in the depths of a horrid nightmare, Ciel jumped back in shock as the demon let out a terrible scream. It made him shiver a little. Sebastian was struggling in his sleep, as if he was trying to push someone away. ''Sebastian?'' Ciel said slowly getting closer to the bed. Looking at the figure on the bed the thirteen year old drew back seeing black claws and sharp fangs. He needed to wake Sebastian up now, but what was he to do? Suddenly Ciel had an idea, he would probably get a dirty look for doing it, but at least Sebastian wont be suffering from his nightmare. The young Earl quickly grabbed the bed covers and yanked at them roughly till finally he was able to knock the terrified demon to the floor.

Sebastian woke in a panic the instant he hit the floor. Ciel turned away seeing more of his butler then he wanted. Though the only site that burned into his mind was the busies that littered his butler's once perfect pale skin. ''Sebastian... are you awake now...and covered?'' Ciel stuttered, face red with embarrassment. Sebastian looked up wide eyed as his master, who currently had his back to him, witch was a good thing considering he was lacking clothing at the moment. Shuffling for the blanket, Sebastian covered himself. ''Yes Young Master, I apologize if you seen anything you may have not wanted too...'' Sebastian choked out as he filled with embarrassment himself.

Ciel turned around, looking down at his butler, who was looking down at the ground, biting his lip. The only calming thing was Sebastian no longer had sharp fangs and black claws, he was completely in his human form. The Earl turned for the door. ''Sebastian... get dressed then come to my room. I have something important to discuses with you... involving the Trancy butler.'' Ciel stated as he left the room. The crows eyes widen, Claude? Why did Ciel want to talk about Claude? Did he, did Claude get seen while returning him to the manor? For a spider he wasn't that sneaky if he did, but this was troubling. Did Ciel think he was in cahoots with him? This was not a conversation he was looking forward , Sebastian gets up weakly, using the bed as extra support as he feels pain in his lower half. He gets dressed as he was told then heads to his master's room slowly. Still very much in pain, though all the sleeping he done in Claude's presences really helped. He really needed to thank the spider demon some how. Returning his pillow and blanket could be a start. Sebastian sighed, he had to put on brave face and face his master, which is strange. Never before has he truly dreaded something till now. Obviously Ciel seen what has happened to him, even if he didn't witness it. Just by looking at his once perfect body you could tell. At least the marks on his face are gone. What ever it was he was forced to ingest seems to be warring off, slowly but at least his minor wounds would be he knew it, Sebastian reached his master's bed room door. The demon knocked on the door, ''Young master?''

''Come in Sebastian.'' Ciel ordered. Sebastian did as he was instructed and entered the room, shutting the door behind him. ''You wished to speak with me Young Master?'' A hint of worry in the demons voice. ''Yes,'' Ciel replied '' Early this night I woken up hearing a noise, so I went to find you. Instead I found the Trancy butler tucking you in bed. While you slept I demanded a explanation. Claude said he was helping you... is that true?'' Sebastian felt Ciel's gaze focused on him. The young Earl wasn't wearing his eye patch so he could clearly see the contract mark on the boy's eye. ''Yes Young Master, he puzzled me too, but he did assist me when I needed it the most.''

Ciel's eyes narrowed a bit. ''So it was true...'' Ciel mumbled. Sebastian was violated, but he just could bluntly what happened. Clearly just by a few minutes ago Sebastian wasn't healed yet. Not just his body but mentally as well if he was having nightmares about it. Who would dare do such a thing? It had to be someone strong if they could take down Sebastian. The crow was extremely strong, even by demon standers. This worried him. Not for his sake of course, but his demons'. Sebastian was with him since they made the contract. He would happily give the demon his soul just for that, Not that he would ever admit theses things to the demon though.

Ciel was snapped out of his though by Sebastian's voice. ''What was true my Lord?'' he asked. Ciel sighed, turning around facing away from the demon. Looking out his bed room windows. '' Claude told me what happened Sebastian. He told me what you had said to him.'' Sebastian didn't like this one bit. ''H-He did? I am sorry you had to hear such things my Lord, especially from another...'' Sebastian trailed off. ''I'm not angry with you Sebastian, this wasn't your fault, and you would have told me if you were awake... Right Sebastian?'' The young Earl said, emotions well hidden as he spoke.

''Yes my Lord.''

* * *

**ALL DONE! With this chapter (=^W^=) Tell me what you think and see yah next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Claude didn't know what to do about Ciel. Sebastian could be in serous danger, only thing that calmed his nerves a bit was those other Phantomhive servants. Their special abilities could be very helpful if Sebastian was attacked. He would, later on during the day, will see Sebastian once again to ensure he was alright. The invitation from Ciel really made his day easy. Alois woke up in a sour mood, which turned to glee when Claude told him Ciel invited him over for a chess game this after young but was squealing with joy ''I knew he would come around sometime! Didn't I tell you Claude! Soon I'll win Ciel Phantomhive over and he'll be all mine!'' The blond exclaimed. Claude silently wished the time to depart to the young Earl's manor would come to pass soon. He wouldn't be able to stand Alois like this for another four hours like this. He also hoped Ciel would not mention his 'visit' to his manor. His Highness would not be too pleased.

Sebastian was not having a pleasant mourning at all. He was ordered to stay in his courters till told other wise. Ciel seemed to have convinced himself that he was dying and needed as much rest as possible. Humans were so naïve at times it was almost humeral, almost. He slept till noon and still he wasn't well enough in his master's eyes to work. It was just humiliating. His master seeing him as weak. What else could happen to damage his pride, or better say what ever was left of it. He was suppose to be a strong demon who could face anyone, not kept hidden away as if simply bumping into to him would cause a near death situation that would likely cause him a untimely death. Such actuations were preposterous. He wasn't weak; right? As of late it has been harder and harder to force himself to believe that he wasn't weak. Among demons he was of a high ranking . No one dare not take him seriously...

Maybe he was weak, mentally weak; but that doesn't mean he wasn't one not to fear. Plenty of demons feared him, so many feared him. That was the problem. Who in the right mind would want to be friends with something even to demons was a horrifying monster. No one... but Ciel didn't seem to even care he was a demon. Did he really want Ciel's soul? Yes and no, Ciel could very much make a wonder demon underling. Someone to share wisdom and keep as company. Then there was Claude... Then there was Claude. The spider as of late was being rather confusing. Helping him, showing traces of emotions, seeming as if he cared. Maybe he did...or maybe he was just being a damn pain by telling his master what has happened. Now he was stuck in his room like a punished child. Today just couldn't get worse.

Sebastian sighed as he lied back on the bed. He could smell food burning already, hear dishes crashing to the floor, and see the garden up in flames. He had his work cut out for him when he was aloud out of his room. This would be at least a two hour clean up by the sound of the chaos; that he would most likely have to clean tomorrow considering how worried Ciel seemed. Which all and all was weird to have his young master sat up in the office chair. Guessing it was time to tell Sebastian Alois would be arriving soon, along with Claude. Even thinking of the spider butler enraged him. If that demon was really strong he would have prevented this from happening to Sebastian. Rival or not, he was near by and could have helped a fellow demon out. The young Earl made his way down to the servant courters and knocked on Sebastian's door. God forbid he walked in on Sebastian changing. He seen the demon naked once, by accident of cores, but that was still more then what he ever want to see. ''Sebastian I'm coming in.'' he said as he opened the door. Sebastian sat up as soon as he heard the click of the door knob, it was around one. Maybe Ciel was letting him out of this isolation .

''Sebastian this afternoon we will have visitors. I need you to repair anything the other servants damaged before they arrive, but don't strain yourself. I need you by my side.'' Sebastian smiled ''Of Corse my Lord. I will start right away.''

Alois wasn't even half way to the Phantomhive manor and already he was bored. The only thing getting him by from dying from utter boredom was the fact he was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Ciel. If he played his cards right he could trick the Phontomhive boy into spending a night over at his estate. ''Claude do demons ever spend time with other demons when their not working contracts? I order you to tell me. I'm quite curious '' he asked, wanting something to pass the time. Claude was alittle shocked Alois asked such a question, no matter he was order to answer '' Sometimes, yes.'' Alois looked at Claude for a moment, then stared out the carriage window. So if demons could have friends, why couldn't he? Maybe he would be able to make Ciel finally loosen up for a change and they could have some fun, maybe even be friends. Before he knew it they were approaching the Phantomhive manor. First thing he noticed was smoke from the side, slightly noticeable.

Was the estate on fire?! Alois paled a bit at the thought. He didn't want Ciel to die before they could be come friends! Clearly there was a fire. It looks as if its coming from the back of the mansion as well. What on earth was going on?!

* * *

** Sorry I maybe taking a bit longer to update. I have a lot of school work and after school activities, but I'll still be updating as much as I can. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please comment and review. I love seeing what people think of this story and feel free to say what you think will happen next because it may or may not be added in ;3 till next time see yah~**


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian was far from happy. First MeyRin broke all of the finest china at the manor. Then Bard completely destroyed the kitchen. The chaos didn't stop there ether. The fire spread to the garden in the back of the mansion. Surprisingly Finny didn't destroy it. Well to late now for it was up in flames. This day didn't look as if it was going to get better, Sebastian sensed the guests arriving, and he could tell it was Alois because f the demonic presence. Just what he need for his self-esteem. To be ridiculed by that damn spider! He already felt horrid because of how he started the day, he didn't need to be told he was pathtic for not being able to handle this task in a fixed amount of time.

Sebastian quickly put out the fires and rushed to the front door to greet the Trancy boy. Brushing ash off his uniform before opening the door Sebastian sighed and put on a cheerful, arrogant face. Well the only good thing about today was he could return Claude's pillow and blanket and hopefully keep the spider quite about how weak he was. If word got out in hell about how he was acting childish and cuddling a pillow in his sleep, he would never be able to live it down. His pride was already broken. He didn't want it to be hopeless to gain what little pride he had back.

''Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, do come in. My master has awaited your arrival. '' he said as he opened the front doors to let the young boy and his demon butler in. As they entered Sebastian noticed as he left to inform Ciel his guests have arrived that Claude's eyes were locked on him. This couldn't be good. What on earth could Claude want? Did he perhaps, want some sort of payment for helping him? What could he could he possibly give the spider other then Ciel's soul? He would never hand over Ciel to the spider, even if he did owe it to him. The only thing he could really offer was his body, which wasn't a uncommon thing in hell. Most demons would take a night of pleasure as payment for a act or deed. Sebastian shuttered at the thought. Could he really push himself to do such a thing? Completely shatter his pride by spreading his legs to the spider demon? If that is what Claude demanded he would have too. He owed the spider too much right now not to do such a thing. Ether way he would be left pride less because if he didn't he would be no better then a filthily scoundrel. ''Young Master your guest have arrived'' he stated after knocking and slightly opening the door to the young Earl's office. ''Good, show him to the study.'' Ciel replied as he made his way to the door. ''Yes my lord '' Sebastian said as he bowed and left to do so. Sebastian approached Alois and Claude still keeping up the happy act, as if nothing bad happened. ''The young Master is in the study, this way if you please.'' he said coolly as he guided the pair to the study.

Once in the study Sebastian took his place behind his master. Not really caring for Ciel and Alois's small talk. He was far to focused on Claude. Who, once again, eyes were locked on him. He did his absolute best to ignore him, but he still felt the spider's gaze upon him. It was very unsettling. Before his master and Claude's even stared their chess game Claude asked for permission to speak to him privately. To his surprise Ciel allowed him a moment to speak to him. Even if it was obvious he didn't want the spider butler any where near his own demon. Alois only aloud this because Ciel did, probably because he could care less about what the demons were doing. He was spending time with Ciel. He had Ciel's attention at the moment and that was all it seemed that he needed.

Sebastian and Claude went out to what used to be a lovely garden. Now it was noting but smoke and ashes. Sebastian was already thinking of all the work he would have to do to return the garden to its once beautiful state. Thankfully Finny was currently helping Bard and MayRin rebuild the kitchen. This left Claude and Sebastian almost alone. Un-friendly hatful eyes were watching there every movement. Though the two demons were unaware. A vile plot was beginning to stir. Sebastian inwardly signed as he turned to face Claude, looking into those golden eyes. '' Want to explain why you had your eyes locked on my since you arrived here Claude?'' he lowly growled. Just because the spider seen him at a weak state last night doesn't mean he was in one now. He will seem threatening if Claude was to try anything right now. Claude smirked. This greatly irritated the crow. '' Now your trying to act tough? Sebastian please, nothing you do will make me truly believe your as strong and cold as you make yourself out to be and after seeing you cuddling with a pillow and latching onto me last night, it makes me truly believe you can be as soft as one of those cats your so fond of.''

Sebastian blushed lightly of embarrassment , looking away ''Shut up! I, I wasn't in the right state of mind. That reminds me, I have your pillow and blanket for you to take back.'' Claude's smirk didn't disappear, but grew '' I forgot all about that, you sure you don't want to keep them? You seemed keen on keeping them last night.'' Sebastian's blush grew more as he felt like Claude viewed him as nothing more then a child. ''You ether take them back or I rip them to shreds.'' he said as he crossed his arms. Soon tensing every muscle in his body as a familial sent crossed his nose. Every part of him felt like hiding for safety . He was here. At the manor.

* * *

** All done sorry it may seem a little sped up** **. I hope you liked it and see u next time. (=^w^=)**


	10. Chapter 10

Claude noticed right away something wasn't right. Sebastian was tense and looked paler then normal. ''Sebastian?'' he asked stepping closer to the trebling demon, Sebastian was seriously shaking. What happened in the short moments he was talking to the crow demon? Did something happen that he missed? Was it something he said?

None of his questions were going to be answered, but he could tell Sebastian was fearful just by the look in his eyes. Before he could even say another word Sebastian was holding onto him. As if he was the only one who could save him. ''Claude, he is at the manor. I can sense him. He is here and not happy...'' the crow whispered into his shoulder. He could feel sharp nails digging into his skin as Sebastian grew more and more uneasy. It made Claude seriously ponder.

Was this really the dreadful Sebastian Michaelis who served the Earl Ciel Phantomhive? How was this demon, who was trembling like child, really be the monster rumors make him out to be. There was no way. No one really interacts with the crow demon. He was said to be the last of the crow demon race. Every demon in hell was fearful of him and those who dare confront him were never to see the light of day again for he killed them on spot. Did he possibly have a twin? Sebastian was truly nothing like the one rumors made him out to be. He was obviously more caring then a normal demon. He got embarrassed far more easily then a average demon. He even got scared like a human child. Perhaps this sudden change of personality was because he was not yet healed from the attack. Mentally that is. Obviously he was physically fine, healthy one could say. That had to be it, Claude though deeply as he wrapped his arms around the little crow demon. ''Don't worry, he wont get any where near you as long as I'm near.''

''How can you be so sure of that? If he is here that means he is off the job and can fight as he please.'' Sebastian trembled at the thought. ''No matter his fighting style, he could not face two powerful demons and hope to win such a fight.'' Claude said, confidence shine bright in his golden eyes. His goal already set. Protect Sebastian. Sebastian relaxed a bit before realizing, Claude said two powerful demons. Therefor he though was strong. 'Why?..' he pondered. After seeing him in such a weak state Claude still viewed him as a strong demon. It almost brought him to tears. Not one person ever though of him anymore then a monster, not one demon would still think of him as strong if they saw how he behaved before. They would laugh and ridicule him for his behavior. 'Why...' he thought 'did Claude's words make me feel better about myself?'.

Claude seen by Sebastian expression he was in deep though. just by the face Sebastian obviously underestimates himself . If he was judging Claude there would have been hits of anger in his facial features for Claude thinking to much of himself. '' Sebastian... even if he is too much for us to take, which I highly believe is impossible, I will take it upon myself to protect you.''Sebastian was drawn back. His chest feeling heavy for once. Eyes wide. Was- Was Claude serous right now? He would protect him? He must being hearing things that he desperately needed to hear, because Claude Faustus did not just say that. He couldn't have said that, there was no way Claude would go out of his way to protect someone like him.

The Trancy butler honestly didn't know what to think as Sebastian gazed up at him. If he didn't know better he would say the crow was on the brink of crying. Which wouldn't be a good thing if his ex-lover was watching. It showed that he did damage to the crow, probably what he wanted this whole time. '' What if you are not here Claude? Soon you have to return to the Trancy manor and I must stay here.'' Claude though for a monument. '' I have a idea. There is a storm coming soon, we could use it to our advantage.'' Sebastian perked up.

Ciel was not in the joyest of moods. It was pouring outside, what kind of host would send his guest home in this? He had to live up to his family name and show the best hospitality in of all of England, even if his guest was Alois Trancy. He would have to tell Sebastian to prepare a room for his guests, they would have to stay the night till the storm cleared. He would have to lock his room door as well so the persistent blond wouldn't sneak in as he slept as well. Ciel though for a moment, he may have to order Sebastian to stay with him as well. Not that he couldn't handle Alois, but he didn't want his butler any where near Claude. What Alois said earlier doesn't help calm his mind about his guests. They didn't even play chess. They just discussed what they knew about demons. Sadly he had to tell Alois what happened between Claude and Sebastian. It was a good thing he made the brat promise not to tell the spider. Said it was suppose to be a extremely topic secret that they knew. Thank goodness he was to over joyed that they had a secret together from their butlers to realizes both butlers were well aware that he knew.

Claude was very pleased that delaying his highness's departure was a successes. Now he could search though out the manor for Sebastian's ex-lover and protect the crow without a problem. As soon as both masters were asleep, his search would begin. The other Phantomhive servants weren't a problem ether because Sebastian took care of them. Whether it was locking them in the basement or tying them to a tree, he could care less. Humans barely get things done right. Those Phantomhive servants are a perfect example. He had to remember to ask the crow why he worked without demonic assistance .

''Good night Young Master.'' Sebastian said as he pulled one of his signature smirks and bows. Ciel looked towards him, ''Sebastian, I want you to be very careful with Claude around. That's an order.'' The Earl stated . ''Yes my Lord.'' The crow relied as left the room. He made his way down the hall. Heading for the demolished garden, where he said he would meet Claude. When Sebastian was just about to exit the kitchen he heard something move behind him. ''Claude?'' he asked as he turned only to freeze in fear. Bight eyes stared back at him, and they weren't golden. Sebastian took a step back out of fear. Gulping he wanted to scream, but his body wasn't working. Only thing he could do was stand there.

'' Well Sebastian we meet again, whoring around I see with that disgusting spider demon. Well...?What do you have to say for yourself? I took a night off for you so better start talking.'' The cold voice spoke scaring the crow to his core. '' No answers? So you think you can fool around with another without me knowing. I am very disappointed in you. I though we had an understanding demon, looks as if I have to punish you...''

* * *

** YAY! All done. this chapter is alittle longer then the others because I couldn't find away to spilt it in two, well I hope its ok. till next time see yah! \(=^W^=)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOURS BEFORE: **

Ciel was completely flustered. His mind focused on Sebastian and what danger he could be in, and Claude around did not calm his mind in the slightest. The spider must want something from Sebastian if he helped him in his time of great need. Some sort of way to get revenge maybe? Putting Sebastian in deft to him? Sounds reasonable.

Alois took this time to his advantage. Ciel was to busy thinking to even notice him move right to the stormy blue haired boys side. '' So Ciel our butlers want to have another privet chat. What do you think is going on between them?'' he said with a sly voice; leaning in closer to the shorter male. ''I think they like each other.'' Alois said, trying to get Ciel to notice him. Ciel visible eyes showed shock. He never even though of that. Still didn't make him feel any better. What if Claude tried to force himself upon Sebastian?! He wouldn't allow this! Though right now he needs to deal with Alois, who he just noticed was too close for comfort. Did Claude even tell Alois what happened? Guess he'll have to be blunt while asking, since their on the topic of their butlers, why not ask now?

''Alois did Claude inform you that he was with Sebastian last night?'' Ciel asked, obviously Alois's eyes widen because he had no clue. ''W-WHAT?!'' he yelled. How could Claude do this to him?! He would have to severely punish him later if he was doing what came to mind first. ''Yes, apparently Claude was helping Sebastian.'' Ciel said as he pulled Alois closer '' Someone, no, some monster raped Sebastian ; and Claude gave him the medical attention he needed. Do not speak a word of this to him Alois. They don't know that we know. Its our little secret.''

Alois nodded, maybe the reason why Claude never acted towards him was because he really did love Sebastian. How horrible for him, but aleast Ciel was paying him attention. Thoughts swam around Alois's head , and fun idea popped in his head. A way to get Ciel to spend the night at his estate. '' I bet their being all lovey-dovey right now.'' He smiled. ''No, they couldn't, they shouldn't, they wouldn't dare.'' Ciel growled, not liking the idea of their butlers being together. ''Want to bet? I lose and I wont bring Claude here ever again. If I win you have to spend a night at my estate. '' Alois knew Ciel wouldn't turn this down. '' Your on.'' was the only reply he got.

Ciel and Alois made their way out to the garden, well near the garden. Both eager to cachet a glimpse of what their demons were doing. Both of their eyes widen. Alois filled with glee seeing Claude holding Sebastian close. Ciel filled with dismay. Sebastian was hugging Claude back. He would have to spend a night at the Trancy Estate now. How lucky was he? Not that lucky at all.

**PRESENT: **

The crow demon was torn completely on what he should do next. Run, fight, or get to his knees and beg for forgiveness like he done so often in the past when he was at the mercy of this man. Last time he turned his back to him, well Sebastian didn't want to think of that. If he was to fight he would wake everyone and have to explain himself, but Claude was near by, but that just made him feel weaker then he already is. Begging for forgiveness worked in the past before. Saying how he was just a demon, it was apart of his nature, he couldn't help it, but he wasn't whoring around, and not with Claude. That was a fact. The sin of lust never sparked between them, and if it did, the didn't notice so nether would act upon it. Though Sebastian wasn't looking for those kind of relationships. He wanted someone who cared for him and that he could spend his immortal life with, not a one time fling, or someone who puts him down and abuses his feelings along with his body.

He had to make up his mind fast, his head was spinning. He didn't need to breath but it would make things easier to comprehend, but right now he couldn't even get a breath of air in his body. It hurt, struggling like this. It showed on his face, the panic. This gave his ex. great pleasure. Sebastian can clearly see the smile that was well hidden by the shadows that surrounded the man. Sebastian had to go with a forth option, reason. Which was hard to work at when he choking on his words.

''P-please-'' He managed to muster up ''don't, I-''

The back door swung open causing Sebastian to scream as he jump onto the counter. Kind of like an Arachnophobic seeing a great big spider. Oh the irony for it was Claude who opened the door. ''Sebastian? What are you doing and why did you scream?'' The spider asked. Sebastian paled, glancing to the shadowed hall entrance were the cruel man once stood. His tormenter was gone. Thank goodness, this mean he wasn't going to be beaten into a critical state any time soon, well at least when Claude was around being a nosy spider. Well Sebastian was quite happy Claude almost gave him a heart attack. It proved he was very much alive and safe; even so he could feel his chest tighten; cutting off air entering his body. Constantly he gasped for breath, it hurt that he couldn't. It was unbearable.

''C-Claude!'' He gasped, the sound was barely even noticeable; but Claude understood completely that he needed help. The spider quickly got Sebastian off the table and to solid ground. WHAT ON EARTH WAS HAPPENING?! Could he be having a panic attack? If that was the case he needed to calm Sebastian down. Reluctantly Claude attacked on instinct. Pressing his lips roughly agents Sebastian's. Cutting of air for afew monuments. After breaking away; Claude was relieved seeing Sebastian had calmed down, but his face was on fire. This brought a blush to his own cheeks. Realizing how awkward their situation is. He just kissed Sebastian.

* * *

** All done tell me what you think, I love seeing new reviews. I hope this wasn't so bad or too awkward at the ending. (=^w^=)**

**~ _EC_**


	12. Chapter 12

Claude looked down at Sebastian . His face was burning up right now. He had literally kissed him to stop the panic attack. There must have been other methods he could have used instead of kissing him! Embarrassment shown on Claude's face. Why on earth is Sebastian looking up at him as if he was a kicked puppy? Sebastian was completely confused, embarrassed, and over all humiliated. A panic attack, really? Claude ending it by kissing him. What else could go wrong, oh wait he just realized his position. He was being sitting on Claude's lap; also being cradled by the spider demon. Sebastian felt the tears build up in his eyes. What little bit of pride he had left was gone. It was pointless really, how would he ever be able to restore it? There was nothing left, he was at the mercy of someone that is suppose to be his rival, he was saved by him, and now he was being treated like a baby by him. The shame was great, it felt heavy on his chest. He didn't even noticed when afew tears slipped out. He just stared up at Claude. Waiting for a response.

The spider felt horrible now, Sebastian was crying. Why was he crying? Only thing Claude could think of doing was ask, but should he? Maybe Sebastian just needed to let out some stress. Or maybe it was because he felt weak now. Demons being prideful and all; Sebastian must feel like he cant do anything right. 'Well' Claude thought 'Looks as if I need to change Sebastian's point of view for the better.

'' Sebastian? Why are you crying? Was it because of the kiss? I apologizes greatly for it; I panicked, and it seemed to be the only way to calm you down.'' Claude said trying to sound reasonable . The only response he got was a slight nod. Pulling Sebastian closer to his chest, he wiped away the tears that just fell. ''Don't feel embarrassed I did it to help. No other reason.'' Once again another nod. ''Sebastian, was your ex-lover here?'' he asked. This time the response was the crow latching onto him. 'So the monster was here.' The Trancy butler thought.

Alois could believe what he just saw. Claude KISSED Sebastian! First Sebastian was in complete distress talking to that strange guy who fled out the window when Sebastian screamed like a little girl and jumped on the counter. Then like a knight in shining armor Claude swops in and saves him; THEN KISSES HIM! No fair! No fair at all! Alois quietly left the scene before ether demon noticed him and rushed to Ciel's room. A little anger, Claude never gave him any attention like that. Maybe he really did love Sebastian. Well he could use this to his advantage. If he can somehow convince Ciel that their demons were in fact lovers; Ciel would only want Sebastian happy. Meaning that Ciel would have to spend more time with him! Alois smiled at the thought.

Ciel was sound asleep when Alois burst though his room doors and jumped right on top if him. ''Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!'' the blond repeated shaking Ciel back and forth. Ciel was majorly confused, what time was it? It must be late; it was still dark out. '' I'M UP ALOIS! I'M UP.'' he yelled at the hyper boy. ''Why have you woken me up this late? You better have a good explanation for this.'' Ciel grounded. '' I do! Claude and Sebastian really are lovers Ciel! They really are Lovers!''

''What?! NO, that's impossible! What proof do you have to even make me consider Sebastian would love your butler!'' Ciel protested. Alois grew serous ''Don dough me Ciel. I am serous, I woke earlier because I heard someone walk past the room door. I got up and went towards where the noise was coming from. Then I saw Sebastian and my Claude KISSING! THEY WERE KISSING!'' Ciel's eyes widened . Could Sebastian really be in love with the Trancy butler? No way, he couldn't. They always acted like they hated each one another. What it was all just an act? So nether Alois or himself would suspect a thing. So sinful, to love another man. Then again they were demons. For all he knows loving the same gender could be a normal things for demons. Not that he really cared Sebastian love the same gender, the only problem Ciel has was that the person Sebastian loved was Claude. Claude of all people!

'' I am not going to stand for this. I am going to find them and put an end to this once and for all!'' He stated, just about to get out of bed before Alois pulled him right back in. ''NO! You cant Ciel! Their in love! We cant ruin this for them because of our own selfish reasons. '' Alois sighed '' I don't like it ether, but I'm not going to ruin Claude's one chance at happiness. Just as you should do the same for Sebastian.'' Ciel sighed. Alois was right. He couldn't do such a cold hearted thing to Sebastian. Even if it was Claude, who would have to do a whole lot to prove himself if he wanted to be with Sebastian.

''Fine I wont end this relationship; but it Sebastian ends up hurt I'm blaming you Alois.'' Ciel said, giving the blond a stern look. ''Trust me Ciel. They seemed pretty happy when making out together.'' Ciel covered his ears. '' I don't want to hear what our butlers do in their spare time alone Alois! What are you still doing in my room any ways?!''

Sebastian rested his head agents Claude's shoulder as he let out another sob. He was so weak before, it was so pathetic. Claude did think so for some reason. He though that Sebastian was being brave trying to stand up to his ex. once again. ''Sebastian please listen to reason. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone should be shameful it should be me. '' Claude said as he rubbed the crows back. Sebastian just shook his head in disagreement . ''Yes me. I swore to protect you and I fail. For that I apologize. Sebastian I am truly sorry.'' The spider said .

''No Claude. Please stop. '' Sebastian cried

* * *

**All done . I stayed home from school and written this whole chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

The Trancy butler looked down at the sobbing mess of a demon sitting on his lap. What was he doing to put the youth in such pain? Really, all he had done so far was his best to help. Sebastian probably thinks he is undeserving of help. Well changing Sebastian's point of view was going to be harder then he thought. ''Stop saying that Claude. He is after me, you do not have to protect me. That just puts you in unnecessary danger. I wont stand for you doing that for me.'' Sebastian growled abit. Claude shock his head and grinned . This is a good sign, there is still hope yet; the crow was still as stubborn as before. Sebastian wasn't to happy seeing Claude grin. 'How dare he not take me seriously!' He though showing his anger abit in a pout. 'Then again I still am on his lap being cradled like a fledgling.' Sebastian inwardly scolded himself for getting in this situation. He rubbed his eyes abit before pulling away from Claude ''Wipe that grin of your face!''

Claude chuckled. ''I apologize for my smirk, just calm down before you have another panic attack.'' Sebastian jumped to his feet. A scowl upon his face. '' I wouldn't have had a panic attack if it wasn't for you barging in from behind me and catching me off guard'' he hissed. Claude stood '' Then be on guard next time. Now lets go.'' Sebastian passed a curious look at Claude. Claude sighed '' To check around the manor? Wasn't your ex-lover here; we have to make sure he is gone.'' The crow nodded ass he led the way around then manor.

An half an hour later; the two demons searched the mansion top to bottom and no sign of any unwanted guests. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief. It appeared that he was safe tonight. Claude here was a reassurance as well. '' I guess this means we can stop searching for someone who left.'' He smiled. ''Perfect now we can rest abit. You should probably get some rest though Sebastian; the last thing you need is the lack of energy if your human body was able to suffer a panic attack.'' Claude stated.''No. I am a demon not a child Claude. I do not need sleep like humans. I'm NOT that weak.'' he growled at the spider. ''I never said you were weak Michaelis. Though you should refrain from speaking to me in such a manner. I am sticking my neck out for you after all.'' the spider replied.

Sebastian was not a happy camper right now. Even if Claude though he was clever; Sebastian can still feel the spider's presence near his room. Guarding him while he slept. Well if he was sleeping. He should probably try to rest; but he just couldn't. Not while everyone seemed to treat him as if he couldn't do a thing for himself. Claude didn't need to stay by while he slept, or did he? 'Maybe it was a smart thing to stick around...' the crow though. ' If he came back while I slept no one could stop him, or wake me.' The crow sighed as he shifted around on the bed. Closing his crimson eyes. He gave into the temptation of sleep. Silently hoping he would not suffer from another nightmare.

Truthfully, he just didn't want to wake up a scream mess on the floor with his Master looking down on him with wide worried eyes. His Master; Sebastian couldn't help but wonder what Ciel though of all of this. To find out his god like demon was so easily token down. Then again he wasn't really healing as he should have; and if it wasn't for Claude he would have bled to death in that clearing. He really needed a away to thank the spider demon for doing so much for him.

''I am not going to sleep alone. Especially with a weird guy walking around the manor, who by the way scared the crap of Sebastian! I am not suicidal Ciel. I am not dying tonight.'' Alois pouted. ''Weird guy?'' Ciel asked. Alois nodded '' He was speaking to Sebastian before Claude swooped in and kissed him.'' Ciel paled. Was Sebastian's ex-lover really at the manor? This was far from good. What if he tried to hurt Sebastian? Or maybe even kidnap him! Claude better protect Sebastian this time or he'll have to deal with him! Sure he wasn't a demon, but he had other servants and a afew friends that could do major damage to the spider demon.

''Fine you can stay in my room with me, but I swear Alois any funny business and your out of here. Now go to sleep.'' He grumbled as he moved over to one half of the bed. Allowing Alois enough room to lie down beside him. Alois grinned ''Sleeping together already?! Oh Ciel your so persistent!'' he squealed as he toke his place by Ciel's side under the covers. ''What ever sick things are running though your mind remember I can still kick you of my room before you try anything.'' Ciel growled at the blond.

Claude made sure Sebastian was completely asleep before entering his room and taking a seat at the near by desk. How was he suppose to protect someone when he was never around when he was in danger. In the mourning he would also have to return to the Trancy manor as well. Then he would be even farther from the crow. What then? Sebastian was be in complete danger with no one to help him in his time of need.

He sighed as he looked to the sleeping crow who, for obvious reasons, was not having a pleasant dream. Gripping the sheets of the bed and letting out soft whines and cries for help. Rising from the chair Claude sat on the floor near the bed and toke ahold of Sebastian's hand. This seemed to calm the crow down alittle. Sadly this didn't stop the nightmare. Or Sebastian from clawing into Claude's flesh with his claws. 'It was going to be a long night..' Claude though as Sebastian's eyes snapped open. Fuchsia instead of red.


	14. Chapter 14

Ciel was not happy one bit. Alois was using him as a giant teddy bear. How was he suppose to sleep under theses conditions?! Every time he tried to push away Alois just tightened his grip. Ciel sighed, closing his eyes and trying to rest, despite his position. Those useless demons better have an amazing breakfast when he awakes or someone is going to pay .

Alois was overjoyed right now. First his day started out cheerful and only got better by Ciel's invite. Only alittle worry when he saw the small fire, but was soon reassured everything was fine. Then ; not only did he get to spend the rest of the night with the Earl but he also had formed a secret only between the two. Thanks to that storm he wasn't really found of he gets to spend the night at the Phantomhive manor; and get to sleep with Ciel! Maybe Claude having a crush on Sebastian wasn't a bad thing after all. It was sure working out for his favor. Maybe not Ciel, but he could always win the stubborn Earl over some how.

The only thing that worried Claude right now was the chance he was going to lose a hand. He really didn't favor that idea and how was he suppose to explain the loss of a limb to his master? He also was worried about the color of Sebastian's eyes. Fuchsia, not bright hot pink. Was this one of the reasons most demons avoided him? There had to be more too it then just freaky colored eyes. ''Sebastian!'' he hissed out in pain as black claws dug deep into his flesh, drawing a lot of blood from his hand.

Sebastian blinked, eyes back to that crimson shade. Slowly he let go of Claude before he brought his hand to his chest. ''Sorry..' the crow mumbled as looked a away from Claude. The spider wiped the blood away from his already healed hand ''Its fine Sebastian. Just go back to sleep.'' he said. Sebastian shook his head. He didn't want to sleep, it wasn't that he wasn't in need of any sleep. He was embarrassed by it alittle; and he sure wont admit it, but he was a tad fearful of sleep now. Many times before with past lovers he would have nightmares of their abuse, only to wake up to reality. Often they noticed theses nightmares and confronted him about it. He normally lied; saying he had a nightmare of losing them and being alone. It pleased whoever he was with at the time, but he hated having to lie to someone that he shouldn't have to lie too.

Sebastian thought back to one of his past lovers. An angel. A good fifty years before contracting with Ciel. Like all his relationship, it started out good. Then it turned sour. He was blamed for every little thing. Even breathing and was often beaten till he was out cold. So enough he was locked away in a torture chamber and forced to endure the worst the angel could dish out. He was released when the angel broke up with him. Honestly it was a blessing, and he remembered to thank god for it, whether he heard it or not. Another lover, one of his kind; like to push him to his limits, even ripped off his wings, cooked them, then shoved it down his throat, only for him to throw it up later. Each one, every past lover did some horrible things to him. Recently was by far the worst.

He closed his eyes and relaxed as Claude genially brushed stray hairs from his face. '' You need rest. Sleep, no one will harm you while I'm around.'' Sebastian sighed before nodding. He wasn't going to fight right now. Not with so many horrible memories running though his mind, making his emotions run rabid. Claude relaxed as well seeing Sebastian was making an attempt. He made a personal note in his mind to ask Hannah everything she knew from rumors or fact about Sebastian Michaelis. He was treading on dangerous grounds by attempting to be the first demon to be Sebastian's friend; but to all hell he really needed a friend right now. He couldn't just stand by while the crow demon self destructs. He began making a list in his head on all the reasons why Sebastian was not a normal demon.

1. Last of the crow demons

2. Extremely powerful and brutal

3. More human (angel?) emotions then a normal demon.

4. Never really shows his true form, even in hell.

5. Fuchsia eyes instead of hot pink or lavender.

That's all he really had right now. Though the more he spends time with the demonic bird he notices his reactions would differ from a average demon. It was almost unnoticeable. Clearly Sebastian had plenty of time perfecting his acting skills. Possibly to protect himself? Or maybe it had to do with the demon family he belonged too. Even if they were all long gone, that doesn't mean he wouldn't still have similar traits to the once who raised him. Why were all the crows slaughtered again? Something about power was most likely the case. It was kind of sickening how demons would kill other demons out of fear. Claude just remember something that was a fact. The only reason why Sebastian was alive today. He could never father a child.

'Damn...escaped from my grasp again! Damn that filthy spider!'' thought the over worked a man. How dare his crow go to that spider for comfort! He had nothing to be upset over. If he truly wanted to hurt the damn bird he would have. He growled to himself. Was on earth was Sebastian thinking, then the cruel man though. His ice cold gaze looked to the clock on the wall before thinking once more. Maybe Sebastian wasn't thinking. 'He wasn't really that smart..' in his opinion. What if that disgusting demon prowling around him was putting thoughts in his head. Like he how could make it on his own. Oh that 'so sure of himself' face flashed though his mind when the crow said those words the other night. Well he sure did prove the crow wrong; and those cries were beautiful. Just thinking back now brought a smile to his face. How Sebastian begged for him to stop with tears streaming down his face. The way he tried to struggle and get away. The blood that exited his body, shiny bright in the moonlight. It was a lovely sight to behold. Only though now was how to get his crow back and where was a perfect place to put the bird's cage.

* * *

** Woohoo! \(=^W^=)/ I though I would never think of something for this chapter. Well I did! \(=u=)/ anyways hope this was fine, see yah later nyah~**


	15. Chapter 15

Sebastian blinked his eyes open. He felt real good, well rested really. 'What time was it?' he thought. Grabbing his pocket watch he opened it and checked the time, only to jump out. Swearing out loud. He only had ten minutes till he had to wake his master, and he still has to get dressed. How was he suppose to make breakfast in less than five minutes?! WHERE THE HELL WAS CLAUDE!? Did the spider seriously leave him while he slept!? Sebastian jumped off the bed and grabbed his cloths; quickly trying to get dressed, then going through the normal waking up routine before heading to his master's room. Not even bothering to start breakfast; he was late already. Hopefully Bard did something, he could only assume the other Phantomhive servants were up. None were asleep when he checked.

''I see your finally up Sebastian. Rested well I assume?'' Claude asked as he approached his master's room. Claude was just standing in front of it, as if he was waiting for him to show up. Sebastian just shot him a heated glare. ''Why didn't you wake me up?'' he growled to the spider butler. ''You finally settled down in your sleep; I wasn't going to let you have only a half an hour of sleep. It would have been point less.'' Claude replied.

''What are you doing in front of MY Master's room anyways?'' Sebastian asked. Claude rolled his eyes at Sebastian pissy attitude '' After sleeping longer I would expect you to be in a happier mood, but since you asked I checked my Masters sleeping quarters earlier before using the kitchen to make breakfast and he wasn't anywhere to be seen, I can only assume he is hiding under Lord Phantomhive's bed.'' Sebastian sighed with relief, at least breakfast was done.

Sebastian huffed a bit '' I wouldn't be surprised if he was.'' he said before opening the door. ''Young Master it is time to wake up.'' The crow froze at the sight of Alois and Ciel cuddling on the bed. Did they fuck?! Was he going to have to add 'Wash the Master's bed sheets' to the long list of things he had to do today. Seriously, humans are so horny at times . Or maybe Ciel just hit puberty. Ether way Sebastian was not to keen on having more work to do. Today was obviously not going to get better ether because it sure didn't start good. Probably no better than didn't act surprised, but he did try to hide his chuckle. Sebastian's facial exasperation was to die for. If only he had a camera. He would have never let Sebastian live this moment down. ''Your Highness?''

Ciel was first of the pair to stir. Trying to push the blond who was griping him tightly away. ''Alois wake up!'' he growled as he resorted to shaking his bed mate. Sebastian used this time to open the large curtains; giving everyone some much needed sunshine. Sebastian was quite surprised to see the garden was back to its lovey state before the fire. Obviously it had to have been Claude. Finny could never have done this job well. Why was the spider helping out so much? Clearly it wasn't his job too; but none the less he continued to aid Sebastian in what ever he could.

'What was Claude playing at?' Sebastian thought as he dressed Ciel. 'There is no way he could be doing this out of the goodness of his heart.' the crow pondered. Claude on the other hand finished dressing Alois and looked to him. The young blond had a grin on his face, something happened last night. Only question was what.

''Sebastian, Alois and I had a dissection the other day. Today we will be spending the evening at the Trancy estate. I expect to have our bags pack before we leave after lunch. Understood?'' the Earl asked. ''Yes my Lord, I will began the preparations right away.'' Sebastian said while bowing, pulling off another trade mark grin; making everything seem ok and back to normal. Alois squealed with excitement. Once again it seemed things were going his way. Ciel on the other hand was plotting. To night was the perfect time to prove if Sebastian and Claude were really a couple; and if so then this was a perfect opportunity to see if Claude really loved Sebastian.

Sebastian packed his master's cloths for the night. Folding each so it looked nice. ''Not done yet ; why are you folding so slow? '' Claude asked. The crow just huffed if his attitude didn't show it then his facial expression did. He was still pissed. Much to the spider's dismay. '' A thank you wouldn't hurt Sebastian, if you continue to be so brash and stubborn about everything I wont help you next time.''

''Then don't !'' Sebastian snapped '' Do you think I like being in dept. to you, your sadly mistaken if you true believe I do.'' Claude's eyes narrowed at the crow. ''This isn't about a dept. , or anything like that.'' he yelled in response. ''Then what is it about Claude?! I know you cant be helping me with no string attached. What do you want with me!? Something impossible, the key to heaven, Ciel's soul!? What IS it Claude!? Enlighten me on your strange behavior and always trying to help; even when its not your job to!'' Sebastian hissed ''Even helping me before wasn't your place yet you still did. What is your game Faustus because nothing you done so far makes a lick of sense!''

Sebastian's head jerked to the side, cheek turning a light shade of red. Cupping his cheek gently, Sebastian looked up at Claude. Eyes wide with shock. Claude's eyes meet his, though the spider's eyes were heated with anger. '' Have some faith in me Michaelis, just because we are demons doesn't mean we cant do good for our own kind. If I wanted anything from you; I would have told you along time ago.'' Claude said with a cold voice before existing the room.

The crow just watched as he left with no other words to say. He barely even noticed the tear that ran down his face. He was to shock. By the fact Claude hit him or by the spiders words. Sebastian couldn't really tell, but ether way it make him feel worse now.

* * *

** Sorry if I've been taking so long. Its the end of the first marking period for me and I been trying to get my grades up as high as they can be. Any ways I hope this chapter was to your liking, please leave a comment or review telling me how you feel. Maybe even advice on how to improve my wring? Any thing works for me. Well see yah next time. :3**


	16. Chapter 16

** ~~! PLEASE READ AUTHERS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! ITS IMPORTANT! IM NOT KIDDING, IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT!~~**

* * *

Sebastian winched abit as he touched his bright pink flesh upon his face. It was obviously irritating him. Claude hit him. CLAUDE JUST BITCH SLEPPED HIM THEN LEFT. Was he getting on the spider's nerves so much it caused the other to strike? It appeared so. He had been hit plenty of times within the past, by why now did it bother him so much? Maybe because the only people who ever toke a strike at him were his 'lovers'. Claude wasn't in a relationship with him. Perhaps that was why it stung so much to thing about how angered the spider demon was with him. Sebastian sighed, try immensely hard to shake the unsettling feeling of regret that laid heavy on his chest.

The crow demon finished folding the cloths in complete silence. Even when MayRin, Bard, or Finny came to talk to him. He just waved them off, not really carrying about what they have to say. The only thing he thought about what Claude said. He really messed up, letting his emotions getting the best of him like that. Now Claude must think he was ungrateful and selfish. Maybe it was true. Ether way he was clearly an idiot. He just ruined what little chance he had at making a much needed friend. 'It is probably best we are not companions anyways..' Sebastian thought. After all what good were friends in hell? If he was to become friends with Claude no one would dare speak to the spider ever again. It had happen in the past before, not that he didn't know it was bound to happen.

Claude prepared the carriages feeling completely horrible. He hit Sebastian; who obviously had many abusive relationships. You how have to be as dumb as a sack of rocks to not notice the way he recovered so quickly from being abused. Hitting him defiantly wasn't the smartest thing to do. Even if the things coming out of the crow demon's mouth was completely stereo-tepic. Then again, Sebastian probably tried thinking of what a normal demon would normally want, but that doesn't mean that Claude wanted any of those things, or anything at all. Maybe the years of abuse finally got to his head. Though Claude defiantly wasny going to ignore the fact he made Sebastian tear up. Let alone shed a tear. Poor crow... how was he going to make it up to him? There wasn't much he could really do. Sebastian's hissy hit didn't help in the slightest when the Earl Phantomhive noticed Sebastian change in behavior and faintly pick and abit puffy cheek; the young boy started eyeing Claude as if he was going to kill everything the spider ever cared for and watch him suffer. It was a blessing that Sebastian lied and said he walked into a opening door, or Alois would be a major pain in his Ciel was judgmental about Sebastian's reply, but he didn't question it any farther.

Ciel wasn't the slightest bit happy when he saw the red mark upon Sebastian's pale face. After Sebastian said he hit the door, he didn't ask any more. He did see his butler hit the door when Meyrin suddenly opened it, but that doesn't explain when it looked like a hand, or why it had not disappeared from his face. Only another demon could cause damage that lasts. There for CLAUDE must have abused Sebastian. Rage flared inside Ciel at the very though of Sebastian being even more hurt then he already was; and while the two butlers were prepare for despatcher Ciel used his time to pull Alois aside and consult him about Claude and Sebastian's secret relationship.

Alois was a little shocked when Ciel pulled him into the carriage. 'Private time with Ciel? This had to be good!' The blond though while taking a seat near the shorter boy. '' Why are we being so secretive Ciel?'' he asked while moving in closer to the distracted boy. ''We have a problem. Its about Claude and Sebastian.'' Ciel stated. Alois let out a long groan. 'Again about their butlers! Why cant Claude and Sebastian go fuck in a far away corner or something so I can spend time with Ciel; WITHOUT EVERY THING BEING ABOUT THEM!' the enraged blond thought while drawing back from Ciel. ''Well what is it?'' he growled abit. Not that Ciel paid any mind.

''Alois I think Claude had hit Sebastian earlier. That red mark on his face is not something that could be made by just hitting a door.'' Ciel whispered to the blond. ''Why would my Claude hit Sebastian?'' he asked before making a loud gasp. Then pulling Ciel in close ''Do you think they got into a fight?''

Ciel shock his head ''If they had fought I am quite sure we would have been aware of it.'' Alois rolled his eyes and replied ''Ciel their demons! If they wanted to fight in quite they could have! For all you know they could murdered a whole family and it would have been so quite that you could drop a pin and hear it!'''

Ciel groaned. Alois had a point. How could have he been so foolish to forget Sebastian was a demon. Probably because Sebastian acted more like a fauther figure then demon at times. ''Ether way, if they have any hope of being happy we need them to get over themselves and make up. Think your up to the task?'' he asked. Alois grinned, 'Now were talking. Working side by side with Ciel, this could be my chance to win him over!' Alois thought. ''Your on Phantomhive!'' he exclaimed before launching onto the smaller male when the carriage started moving.

* * *

** Well hey guys, just wanted to say sorry this took so long, but I am cramped with school work, I am still continuing this story though, but far slower then my normal updates of every week end. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW TELLING ME WHETHER YOU WANT THIS TO BE A SEBBYXCLAUDE FIC, and how many chapters you would want this story to go up too at most. I wont be updating till I get afew replies so I know how to start the next few chapters. Kay, thank you for reading, please do review and see yah next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

** ~~! PLEASE READ AUTHERS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! ~~ The winning pairing is...**

* * *

Upon arriving at the Trancy estate the two demons were in a complete awkward silence. It was hard to say what was going through their minds. Claude felt horribly guilt for striking Sebastian. As for Sebastian, he feared he ruined what ever relationship he had with the spider demon. Sure Ciel's soul was nearly impossible to achieve because of Claude; but in lights of resent events. That could be forgiven.

Claude showed the boys inside as Sebastian unloaded the carriages. The spider wasn't going to risk the younger demon being alone, even if it was for a few minutes. He told Hannah to assist him. As normal she agreed and helped the crow demon bring the luggage inside the mansion. Sebastian found this to be alittle annoying. Claude didn't even trust him alone for a few the anger Sebastian was embarrassed ; along with uncomfortable. Hannah was watching his every move. As if she was studying him. Other demons done the same in the past but just not as bluntly. She made no effort to hide her spectating. 'Did Claude put her up to this?' he mused.

Turning his attention away from his demon matters Sebastian noticed His young master was getting quite attached to the Earl Trancy. This wasn't a bad nor good thing. Sebastian could only wonder what those two trouble makers could pull out their sleeves, and also worried that Alois's influence wouldn't affect Ciel's soul. By the look on Ciel's face he was determined on fulfilling something. Heaven knows what. No matter, it was most likely to be a pain in the neck.

Ciel and Alois sat in the study jotting down romantic ideas. Ok so Ciel was writing down Alois's ideas. In Ciel's head it was still helping. The odd pair though of everything they made need and how they were going to get their star crossed butlers into their trap. Hannah had to play a big part in this, acting out as a replacement for their butlers. It would be pointless if the couple knew all this planning and preparation was for them!

''Oh Ciel remember we need roses lots of flowers! Only the prettiest ones. Perhaps roses, or violets, maybe even-'' the blond ranted before being cut off the other Earl. ''Alois I can only write so fast, if we need a lot of flowers then we'll just have to get a huge bouquet because you cant de-side on one kind .'' Alois crossed his arms and let out a pout. ''Why don't you try thinking of romantic things Ciel?'' he said while leaning over younger male's chair. Viewing the list of ideas and items needed. ''Because I don't focus on such things, is this all? We need to ready this soon.'' Ciel said as he set the list down on the desk.

''I guess so. Hannah! Get in here!'' Alois yelled at the top of his lungs, startling Ciel abit. Hannah soon rushed to the door of the study. ''Yes your highness?'' she said softly while looking down at the boys feet. ''If your done being a stupid whore I have a list of things for you to gather and set up. Don't mess this up, its really important.'' he said before marching up to her and shoving the list into her hands. Then he toke a fist full of her hair and tossed her out. . ''Don't tell Claude or Sebastian ether!''

The lady demon looked over the list. Right away she could tell this was not for the boys. She would also have to be an complete idiot to not notice they didn't want their butlers finding out. One could only assume it was for the too male demons. She should have know Claude was interested in Sebastian when he brought him to the estate to care for him. The list was long, yet very detailed. Alois must have planned all of this. 'Such a sweet boy, no wonder Luca carried for him so much.' she thought 'Claude better be grateful Alois was doing this for him. She gave the triplets their jobs. Everything they had to gather.

Hannah was perfectly fine with all this work. With Ciel around Alois was much kinder to her, this was also a way to win Alois over if Claude loved someone else. He would be too distracted with that monstrous crow demon to even notice. If she had too speed up the process of the spider falling head over heals for the crow; she had the potion for it.

Claude was in distress. Sebastian had been take extra precautions to avoid him all day. It was already six in the afternoon and he still hadn't gotten a word in with the crow. Sebastian really was clever. Always an excuse to get away from him. Did he have a book written full of excuses? Maybe he could just act on the spot. Claude groaned, once again he was thinking all about Sebastian. He just couldn't put his finger on it, but something about the crow maybe him very over protective.

Sebastian was in the guest room Hannah set up for him. Even though he was fine Ciel still continued to act as if he was on his death bed or something. He shivered at the though. Maybe thinking of death when he almost died a mere day ago was not the brightest thing, but he was still fine. He didn't need to be kept in the room the whole time. Though it was a perfect way to avoid Claude. The spider simple confuses him. Then again being hit and not being in a 'loving' relationship confused him more. Was Claude trying to come on to him? He wouldn't lie, Claude is not an ugly demon, and his human form wasn't half bad; but his true form. Now that was ugly, no vile, no horrid. So many words to descried it, but not one to sum it up.

The crow broke from his train of thought at the sound of a knock. Sit up in the bed, he pushed himself off and answered the door. Upon opening the door, he instantly regretted it. ''Claude ...'' he breathed out. The spider looked him straight in the eyes. ''Sebastian this is important. We need to talk''

* * *

** SebbyxClaude! As for chapter wise, I will admit I never though this was going to be as long as it is now. I HAD planned at ending it at chapter nine; so I don't know when this will end, but I will give a heads up. Any ways I wanted to also state that from now on if you have a question just ask and I will answer the next time I up date, seems pretty fair and I bet some of you have something you wondered about involving this story; ALSO what to do you guys think? Maybe next time Claude and Sebastian will have a surprise first date? Well I guess we'll see wont we? nyah! **


End file.
